This invention relates to a mounting bracket for detachable mounting to the head and handlebar intersection of a conventional bicycle in combination with a container adapted for mounting to the bracket, and more particularly, relates to an insulated cooler having a connective attachment element adapted for mounting to the mounting bracket.
There are numerous bicycle packs, pack supports, baskets and other assemblies known in the prior art. These devices generally utilize straps and clips for attaching baskets or light weight packs to a bicycle. The object of these prior packs and pack supports is to provide a light weight, usually softsided or wire frame, container for transporting small articles normally used for bicycle maintenance or to carry amenities such as water, extra clothing, small amounts of food or other amenities.
However, occasions arise such as picnic trips, etc., where it is desired to carry much larger items by bicycle. It would be highly desirable to provide for a larger heavy duty container, such as an insulated cooler or similarly large container, having a simple design and which could be quickly and conveniently attached to a bicycle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heavy duty container and mounting bracket combination which easily attaches to and is removed from a bicycle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insulated cooler adapted for mounting to a mounting bracket for attachment to a bicycle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cooler mounting bracket combination wherein the cooler is provided with reflective material attached to one or more parts of the cooler and to one or more parts of the mounting bracket.